I care for you
by ylang-ylang
Summary: After Keiko breaks up with him, Yusuke has a difficult time dealing with the situation. Will Kurama be able to help heal his friend's broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: I care for you  
AUTHOR: Lemonychocolate  
EMAIL: Kurama/Yusuke  
WEB SITE: n/a  
RATING: Mature-Adult  
DISCLAIMER: I make no claim to, nor hold any license to the original characters to this story. These characters are used for the sake and sole purpose of entertainment only. No profit shall be, nor will be gained from the writing found hereafter; nor shall any personal credit be taken as to the character designs, personalities or concepts stemming from the original characters used. All situations in the story below, unless otherwise stated, should not, in any way, have any bearing on the creator's original work.  
FEEDBACK: Yes! Yes and more yeses  
SPOILERS: none that I can think of.  
BETA'D BY: Ashley, Bailey Meeker

**Chapter 1**

Standing, just under the trees in the park, Kurama studied the tight, drawn expression on Yusuke's face. With the moonlight radiating its cold, silvery light, it was easy to see the look of misery, the brooding, defeated look Yusuke wore. Two weeks, and the look of wounded pain was still in those dark eyes.

An era had ended, he thought somberly. Keiko and Yusuke…broken up. No longer together. He shook his head, empathizing with the pain Yusuke was undoubtedly feeling.

The others, despite his admonishments to leave Yusuke alone, had ignored him. While no one had been able to approach their angry Reikai Tantei friend, that didn't stop them from trying.

The saddest thing, Kurama felt, was the fact that no one could really blame Keiko. It was the most fundamental aspect of the human ego, that of survival. Death of the body, in some ways, was preferable to the oblivion of the soul.

That it took her longer to realize what was silently understood by the others was not to her discredit.

Thereby proving that women were much smarter than men, Kurama thought with sad amusement. He sighed.

On soft feet, he approached the picnic table the dark haired toushin perched. Sitting beside Yusuke, he ignored the flat dangerous glare he received. Feigning interest in the full moon above, he soon found himself mesmerized by it. So round and bright, it glowed like the rarest of jewels. It almost felt as if he could reach out and grab it.

Without his being aware, his hand was outstretched, vainly grasping at the glowing orb hanging in the sky.

Yusuke, watching the fox suspiciously, snorted. "You do realize you're an idiot…" he said calmly. But a faint smile could be heard in his voice.

Kurama blushed then laughed ruefully as he glanced at Yusuke. He shook his head, his eyes drawn back to the moon. "It's just…"

"….I noticed." Though curt, Yusuke was slowly beginning to relax. The one thing he really liked about Kurama was the fact that the guy knew when to keep his mouth shut. One more person looking all sad and shit…his hands tightened into fists.

The familiar anger, the bruised and tattered feeling of being unloved, rose within. Some days he felt like he was swamped, drowning in regret.

Two weeks and he was still asking himself 'Why? What did I do wrong?'

"My mother has finally given me permission to create a garden in the backyard," Kurama's voice interrupted his torturous thoughts. His face, when Yusuke chanced a look, was suspiciously bland.

He laughed derisively. "Yeah? And your mother married Kazuyu-san how long ago? I didn't think you would be able to last that long without growing something. Let's see, I bet they're getting ready to do somethin' special in the backyard and you won't lift a finger to help," he guessed shrewdly, momentary humor lightening the darkness of his expression.

Slender shoulders rose and fell carelessly. "She's decided to repeat her vows to my stepfather. I merely pointed out that a flower backdrop would reduce the cost and expense of the wedding. Add a little more pizzazz to the proceedings," Kurama stated coolly. Extending his arms behind him, he leaned back on his braced limbs.

The sharp bark of laughter from Yusuke held no humor. "And let me guess, all the plants and maybe even the grass, has suddenly and mysteriously died?"

Kurama wore a tiny smirk. "Have you been practicing with Kuwabara?"

"Your own mother. Man, that's just…just…cold." Yusuke fell silent. Gradually, the familiar brooding scowl returned.

"Mother appears not to trust me…" Kurama began.

"Smart woman…"

Calmly smacking Yusuke upside the head, Kurama continued with nary a pause. "She asked that I procure additional help. With Hiei in the Makai and Kuwabara finally having some alone time with Yukina, I thought, you might be interested in helping." He slid a carefully bland look Yusuke's way. Hopefully some intense manual labor would be sufficient enough to distract his friend and help get him over this current crisis.

Yusuke searched Kurama's composed face for some trick. His wariness abruptly rising when he met the limpid, green-eyed stare. He finally looked away in a huff. He couldn't prove it, but he just knew Kurama was up to something.

"You're trying to bullshit me…" he said derisively.

Affecting great surprise, Kurama gasped. Green eyes opened to their fullest extent. There seemed to be a liquid shimmer in them, glistening in the moonlight. A look of one mortally hurt. "Moi? Try to fool the great Reikai Tantei Urameshi? The winner of the Dark Tournament? Sir, you wound me! Why the absolute thought of doing something so completely reprehensible…" His voice was getting louder, distress and tears hinted in the usually modulated tone.

"Look, if I agree will you shut the hell up?" Yusuke cried desperately, looking frantically around to make sure no one was watching. He was horrified and embarrassed at the threat of tears that seemed ready to fall from the boy's face.

"Of course…" Kurama retorted smoothly, all expression of distress gone. He got up and dusted off his pants.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "You just played me…" he softly accused the other.

"Correct…and I'll expect you at my house promptly at 8 am," Kurama said pleasantly as he began strolling away.

"NO…! You tricked me, so I'm not coming!"

"Then I'll simply tell my mother how you agreed to help me then cruelly, maliciously one might even say, you decided you had better things to do with your time than help your poor desperate friend whose only crime is that he wants to please his mother." He affected a tragic expression. "Hmmm, I wonder what she'll say the next time you show up at our house for breakfast, lunch, or dinner?"

"Evil…" Yusuke hissed. He hated when someone pulled something over on him.

"Kitsune…" Yusuke was reminded with a sweet, gentle smile. There was a hint of steel in the implacable gaze. "Don't be late."

Fuming, all Yusuke could do was watch the elegant, slender kitsune disappear into the shadows. "Fucking asshole," he muttered. It didn't occur to him that for the first time in weeks, he wasn't thinking about his breakup with Keiko.

Kurama strolled home, his hands shoved into the pockets on his short windbreaker. A little breeze stirred his hair, lazily lifting the tresses away from the fine-boned purity of his face. The slight smile on his lips had more than one passerby staring after the hauntingly slim red-head as he passed them by.

In the shadows up ahead, three such eyes gleamed nastily. Three punks were striking various poses under the pale glow of the street light. One leaned indolently against a wall; another was crouched cat-like on a fire hydrant, while the third was rested negligently against the street light, perfecting his brooding tough-guy look. A plume of smoke wafted through the air as he coolly exhaled around the cigarette dangling from his sneering mouth.

He had an attitude and wasn't afraid to use it.

Clad in cleverly ripped jeans, wife-beaters and fingerless gloves, they each exuded their own particular air of brooding menace. From the toothpicks, to the cigarettes and the gaudy skulls and cross-bones earrings dangling from their ears, their body language screamed 'Thugs, beware!'. The curled, sneering lips as well as the contemptuous looks on their faces had many a pedestrian crossing the street to avoid the potential hazard of trouble.

As Kurama came closer, their bodies subtly grew tense; their eyes glittered hotly with anticipation. They were horny and looking for some action. From the way the stranger was walking, they knew they had just found a 'playmate' to relieve their frustrations.

None of the females they had met so far would give them the time of day, much less a couple of minutes for a hasty fuck. They weren't too particular about where they received satisfaction. When they were in a mood like this, if they couldn't get a girl, then a boy would do just fine. They weren't particular. Actually they preferred a boy…the humiliation factor was much more intense and sweeter.

Kurama sighed briefly. A bit of regret going unnoticed by the lounging tough guys. As he stepped between them, gracing them with a polite distant smile, the tallest one snatched him by the arm and whirled him into the alley. The other two hurriedly followed, matching lewd excitement glittering in their eyes.

The kitsune backed slowly away. A quick glance behind showed a brick wall several feet away. No exit that way. The alley, already shadowed, darkened even further as the moon ducked behind a bank of clouds as if to hide from the coming violence.

The three stalked forward, mocking raucous laughter and catcalls echoing off the walls; each trying to best the other in terrorizing their 'trembling' victim. Predatory smiles bloomed by the light of the street lamp behind them with each step their little pigeon took backwards. By the nasty, vicious look in their eyes, the way they keep grabbing their crotches more than just robbing and roughing up the red-head was on their minds.

"You don't want to do this," Kurama stated calmly, still backing away. His voice was eerily smooth and controlled. There was no hint of fear or panic in it. It made the youths pause, frowns darkening their already brutish faces.

Something was wrong. But as the red-head kept backing away, they reassured themselves that THEY were still in control. "Awwww, c'mon pretty boy."

Kurama's eyes flashed dangerously. He hated being called a 'pretty boy'.

"Me and my friends, we just wanna play a little game," the leader said with a rough laugh. He lewdly grabbed and rubbed at his engorged crotch meaningfully. "But I don't think you're gonna like our game too well…" He enjoyed the appreciative laughter coming from his mates, his swaggering ego puffing up even more.

"Someone will get hurt if you continue this foolishness…" Kurama warned them with quiet seriousness. By now he was almost to the back of the alley, half hidden in the shadows.

"Yeah…You!" Snickering loudly, they rushed forward.

A gust of air swirled in the alley, bringing with it a cold, eldritch wind; a foreboding feeling skittered along their nerves that something completely unnatural and foreign rode that eerie wind. They hesitated, skidding to a halt, their mad rush forgotten as they peered around. They drew closer, knives suddenly appearing in shaking hands. A tin can rolled, its rattle making the boys jump.

"Actually…" came a deeper, huskier voice. "I was referring to you…"

Several somethings came shooting out of the shadows. Whatever it was landed and wrapped around them. To their utter horror, they could feel something wiggling, burrowing through their clothing and into their shrinking flesh. And the three wanna-be thugs screamed as shards of glass seemed to scrape across exposed nerves. Their bodies jerked spastically, their arms flailing as they struggled to overcome whatever was grating their nervous system to fine power.

Then to their deepening horror, they were dragged closer into the shadows. They struggled, terrified and deathly sure that in the shadows was no place THEY wanted to go. Grunting, pulling with all their strength, they managed to gain a few feet, only to have the source undulate into the faint light produced by the streetlamp.

They much preferred not to know. Along with their wide terrified eyes, whimpering sounds came from their throats.

Giant leaves were parted, from which long, thick vines protruded. It was the vines that were wrapped around them. The largest of the three boys, seeing the serrated outside edges of the leaves, then the open, red gullet and the jagged spikes that lined the insides, totally lost it. He screamed, his voice rising high and shrill.

A spreading wet spot darkened the fabric of his jeans. The acidic stench of urine mingled with the other foul scents of the alley.

A willowy slender, silver-haired male picked his way gracefully through the unnatural foliage, casually brushing aside a man-sized leaf. A gentle wind played with his hair, briefly obscuring his face, leaving only his eyes visible. And there was nothing but cold amusement in that distant, golden gaze. The wind settled, and a face, made paler by the moonlight, was cruel and unfeelingly remote.

There was also nothing remotely human about the look in his eyes. The boys each came to the shattering conclusion that they could be flies for all the sympathy the man would give them. And like annoying flies, they would be brushed or swatted aside.

"Do you like MY friends…?" The drawling husky voice easily overrode their screams as the ground they gained was swiftly erased. Yoko stroked a hand down the green stalk of the hungry plant. Steadily the now terrorized youths were pulled, frantic struggles notwithstanding, backwards to the gaping, hungry mouths of the plants. To their absolute horror, and drawing fresh shrill cries, they saw more snapping, open leaves. The guy was standing in a nest of them.

"They're a rather extreme version of the Venus Flytrap…"

With a flick of his hand, the vines wrapping around the boys flexed, drawing them helplessly upwards. Coiled as they were, it was with a single movement that when the vine flexed, they crashed high up on the brick wall. As they slid down their back were painfully grated. Agony exploding along their nerves convinced them that running away the first chance they got would be a great idea.

Unfortunately, Yoko was not in the mood to release his prey. Drawling mocking pleasantries he proceeded to provide a valuable lesson to the human toughs: Never fuck with strangers; especially if you didn't know they were demons.

By his reckoning, he was quite gentle with them, careful not to cause any lasting injuries. By judicious control of the plant, he only broke a couple of ribs, two arms, and fingers. All three were crumbling, quivering heaps on the filthy ground, their bodily fluids joining the foulness that littered the alley.

With a slight smile, Yoko released the boys from his precious plant. A farewell stroke to the thick stalk and it dwindled, becoming nothing more than a rather vivid nightmare for the three cowering toughs. When the silver haired man strolled towards them, they sobbed pathetically and tried to crawl away, just now noticing the plume of a silver tail, idly beating the air.

Yoko stepped on the leader's hand. His movement drew a weak, scratchy cry from a throat grown hoarse from repeated screaming. A calm look at the other two froze them in place.

Crouching, Kurama directed his attention to the 'leader'. "Now, I hope you boys learned a lesson from this night," he said gently. More whimpering came from the humans as ripple seemed to pass over the…man. His appearance wavered. In his place now crouched their original victim, the sweet-faced, red-headed boy.

"Just because someone looks weak, doesn't mean they are weak. People are not…" and he leaned forward, his eyes fading to a coldly dispassionate gold, "...always what they seem."

He stood easily, his eyes returning to their startling emerald color. He looked down at the cowering boy calmly. "Now go home."

Trembling, they scrambled to their feet. They kept a wary, suspicious eye on the stranger, hardly daring to believe he was letting them go. They backed away slowly at first, then faster before turning around to run from the alley.

At the mouth of the alley, leaning insouciantly against the streetlight, was dark-haired youth. Through quaking, the fear still upon him, the leader sought to regain his tough guy status.

"Hey, you…" Though a bit shaky and husky, he was pitifully glad to hear in his voice the familiar roughness and menace he formerly had. It still meant he had it. However, his air of toughness melted away, leaving him a quivering, nervous blob when the kid looked at him. Just looked at him. As if he knew exactly what had happened in the alley. In the kid's eyes, there was the same look that was in the other…guy's eyes.

They froze like three rabbits caught out in the open. There was nowhere to hide. If they ran, he would only catch them. Do worst things to them. They drew closer together, whimpering.

Yusuke pushed away from the streetlight and sauntered to profusely sweating, filthy youths. His eyes flickered to the large wet stain on the crotch of the largest, cold amusement filling his eyes.

Kurama emerged from the alley. He looked at the three youths, his brows raised in mild surprise. "Boys, I thought I told you to go home…" he said gently, then looked at Yusuke. "Don't tell me you followed me. How…sweet."

A wicked grin kicked up the corners of Yusuke's mouth. He snorted. They were both ignoring the other three. "Sweet my ass. I came to kick your chicken lily-white ass, you little bastard. Trickin' me like that." He walked around the frozen youths and threw a companionable arm around Kurama's shoulders. As they walked away, he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Who's the bunch of chicken shits?"

Reprieved, the three youths made a run for it. Silently vowing to mend their way. They understood they had gotten 'lucky' tonight. None of them dwelled on just how 'unlucky' tonight could have been.

"Oh, just a couple of naïve little boys looking for a bit of fun and excitement," Kurama retorted calmly with nary a smile. He leaned subtly into Yusuke's warmth, feeling the chill of Yoko's presence melting like ice left in the sun. "I decided to grant their request." He gave Yusuke a limpid, sweet stare that was belied by the wicked smile.

Yusuke laughed coarsely, mutely shaking his head. "Only you, Kurama….Only you."

By the time Yusuke made it to Kurama's house the next day, he was once again in a nasty mood. All morning he had fumed over the trickery the fox had used on him last night. Angrily he rang the bell, muttering under his breath about having to get up so early and spend the day working. The weatherman promised that it was going to be a beautiful, sunny day.

It was summer vacation. He was supposed to be relaxing…not working, he thought grumpily. Wasn't it in a rulebook or something?

"Yusuke…" Shiori Kazuyu said as she opened the door. She smiled gently at the dark-haired youth, recognizing him as one of Shuichi's long time friends.

"Mornin', Shuichi's mom." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Come in," she laughed as he slouched through the door. Boys were so cute at this age, she thought fondly as she closed the door. Next to that tall, lovable carrot top other friend of Kurama, Yusuke was her secret favorite. Though she did love the other prickly little, Hiei Jaganshi, however, around Yusuke, Kurama came out of his shell. Allowing his poor desperate mother brief glimpses of his life, she thought ruefully. Kurama laughed more when surrounded by all three; she even recalled seeing a hint of a smile on the usually scowling face of Hiei a time or two.

"I just finished cooking breakfast so I think you'll be the first one at the table," she called over her shoulder, heading back to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen. Kurama was already there setting the table. Shiori raised her brows at his outfit, but held her tongue.

Kurama rolled his eyes, exasperated when he noticed her looking meaningfully at Yusuke.

"Mother, it will be excessively hot today and I have no intention of fainting of heatstroke," he said evenly.

Yusuke looked confusedly between the two, halfway aware that something was going on over his head. Which wasn't that unusual when he was dealing with Kurama. He looked glanced at the kitsune, hoping to find some clue. But nothing out of the ordinary struck him as odd. Kurama was wearing shorts, a top and shoes. Big whoop.

He shrugged, losing interest in favor of the delicious smells coming from the stove. The others stumbled into the kitchen as Kurama finished setting the table. "Ummmmm…" Yusuke took a deep appreciative sniff. He cocked an eye at the woman and winked. "Anytime you're ready to leave Mr. Kazuyu-san and marry me, let me know."

Kurama's stepfather pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'll only let her go to a man willing to support her in the lifestyle she's become accustomed too. In other words, get a job," he retorted calmly.

Yusuke pretended to frown in disappointment as he turned to Shiori. "Damn, there goes my plan. Sorry, Shuichi's mom, guess you're gonna hafta stay here until I figure out another way to rescue you from this sad life of having everything you want."

Kurama ignored them as he sat down. It was familiar background noise. A teasing pattern before every meal.

Shiori's eyes crinkled though her face remained solemn. She patted Yusuke's cheek gently. "That's okay…" she pretended to sob. "I shall wait for you…"

Young Shuichi made a disgusted face. He was just beginning to note the value of a pretty girl. His stepmother didn't fall into the category of 'pretty' or 'girl'.

"She's old enough to be your mother….After all, she's HIS mother," he loudly declaimed, pointing at Kurama with his butterknife.

Taking an appreciate bite of his breakfast and swallowing, Yusuke leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. He looked genially at the younger Kazuyu. "Son, when you get to be my age, you'll understand the value of a pretty girl that can cook."

"Yup…" Mr. Kazuyu chimed in.

"Oh, dear god," Kurama muttered with a roll of his eyes. However, Shiori saw the amused grin tugged at his mouth. Meals times were never like this unless Yusuke was at the table.

"You are a very sick person," Shuichi stated slowly, staring at Yusuke.

"All I know, is this food is slammin' and I'm gettin' me some."

After breakfast, and it being Saturday, the older Kazuyu each went to a separate part of the house to do their own thing. Shiori to begin cleaning the house, her husband to work on the books for his company while young Shuichi decided to escape the insane people and hang with his friends.

Kurama took Yusuke through the house and into his bedroom. Actually it was more of an in-law apartment than a room. It protruded, connected to the house only by his bedroom door. A nice sized bedroom, a small sitting area and bathroom was all contained in the one room. The only thing missing was a kitchenette.

A sliding glass door opened into the backyard allowing Yusuke to see the ailing and devastated area. "Damn…" he breathed. "How in the hell could you stand seeing this?"

Multiple huge round splotches of brown spots, sickly looking or dead plants littered the area. And since the yard was so big, the effect was even more disturbing.

A heavy sigh came from behind him. A hand touched his back. Obligingly he moved out of the way.

"It wasn't easy," Kurama reported grimly, stepping further into the yard. "I initially thought the spreading illness was natural. Every time I managed to bring it back to life, a few weeks later, everything would begin dying again. Since I couldn't imagine anyone attacking in such a manner, I thought…" he shrugged, a look of pain in his eyes.

When he continued, there was a certain vicious relish in his voice. "If it's any consolation, I manage to catch the ones responsible for the damage." The glint in his eyes gave Yusuke the distinct impression that what Kurama did left a lasting impression on whoever was stupid enough to mess with the kitsune.

The look fading, he looked wryly over his shoulder at Yusuke. "Apparently the boys in this neighborhood don't appreciate my 'affect' on the females that live in the neighborhood."

Deciphering the meaning, Yusuke began snickering. He strolled over to the kitsune and slung an arm over Kurama's shoulder. Chucking the annoyed yokai under the chin, he exclaimed, "You sly fox…"

"Oh, shut up…"

"From one fan club to another," the toushin continued teasingly. He was having a rare good time. Making fun of Kurama was going a long way towards helping keep his mind off Keiko. But at that thought, his merriment faded, bleakness creeping into his eyes.

Briskly Kurama took control of the situation. It would do no good to have Yusuke continue to dwell. "Let's get started…" he suggested, grabbing the other by the arm and dragging him over to where bags of dirt were piled against the tall wooden fence. It completely enclosed the area. The two entrances and exits to the backyard were Kurama's room and the living room.

Speaking slowly and carefully, Kurama explained his plan to Yusuke. He was aware of his friend's rather short attention span for doing things he hated to do.

Yusuke, in turn, was justifiably horrified at the amount of work involved; hard, physical, backbreaking work at that. His mouth was opened to categorically refuse to do anything when Shiori entered the yard.

"Yusuke," she began. Her face was quietly serious. "I want to thank you for helping Shuichi. This means a lot to me. Shuichi knows this, but…but I've always had this dream wedding in my head. Unfortunately, when I married Shuichi's father, we didn't have enough money; then when I married Mr. Kazuyu…well, he wanted me to have my dream wedding, but I knew the business needed the money more. Since then, his business has been doing so well, that there's more than enough money for me to finally have the wedding of my dreams." She blushed and looked down. "It may seem silly and stupid, to spend money so frivolously, but…"

Yusuke turned angrily on Kurama. "What are you standing around here? We've got a garden to get ready! We ain't got time to waste daydreaming! And oba-san, no dream is ever silly," he replied huskily before stomping over to the pickaxe and other assorted gardening tools.

They watched him as he grabbed a shovel and headed determinedly to a spot. "Does he know what he's doing?" Shiori asked blankly. She was staring in wide-eyed amazement at the boy's industrious use of the shovel. He kept jamming it into the straight down into the ground. The 'hahs' and 'take that!' were making her flinch.

The ground was rocky and hard, so using the shovel was getting Yusuke absolutely nowhere. From the increasingly angry and frustrated look developing on the boy's face, he knew it as well.

"Not really," Shuichi responded blandly. He sighed when Yusuke began looking speculatively between the shovel and the pickaxe. "I better go and rescue the poor ground before he really gets started. And mother, don't worry….We'll have everything ready before your wedding. My gift to you…" Drawing his hair up in a loose ponytail, he strolled over to his friend.

With a gentle hand on Yusuke shoulder, Kurama neatly distracted his friend from further depredation of the innocent soil.

She swallowed hard, her eyes suddenly swimming with tears. Her husband joined her. "You've raised a fine young man, Shiori," he remarked softly. "I can only hope that together, we can do the same with my son. If he turns out even half as responsible as Shuichi, I can die a happy man."

Shiori looked at him and allowed him to guide her into the house. "Though I know it's time to let go, I'm going to miss him when he goes away to college this fall."

"Me too…" Mr. Kazuyu said heavily, shutting the outside door.

By the time afternoon rolled around and the sun was beaming down on their heads, Yusuke was dripping with sweat. He had abandoned his shirt hours ago, having long since become too hot with it on.

They had decided to begin the work by starting the area on one side of the house. It was directly across from the living room.

He paused in wielding the pickaxe to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Tired…?" Kurama called from behind. He was following Yusuke with the shovel, digging and turning over the loosened earth unearthed.

"Yeah…a little bit," Yusuke admitted. He laid the axe down with a sigh at Kurama's suggestion to take a break. He backed up and leaned against the wooden wall, simply enjoying this period of rest. He watched Kurama idly, absently taking note of how the kitsune's ponytail bounced up and down with each step.

He better put on some sunscreen or he's gonna burn, he thought critically of the kitsune disappearing inside the bedroom entrance. That shirt ain't gonna do anything to protect him, 'sides, it ain't even big enough. His arms, shoulders and most of his back and stomach are bare. Without conscious thought, his face fell in a familiar pattern of worry. To the outside world, it had the look of an angry scowl.

Stupid kitsune, was Yusuke's silent exasperated snort.

Kurama, stepping out of the bedroom, nearly smiled at the look of worry on Yusuke's face. As for him, other than a little flush, the kitsune bore little evidence of the hard work he had been doing.

He had four bottles of water and two tubes of sunscreen. Yusuke skin is looking a little too red, he thought with a slight frown. His eyes traveled over the hard, well-defined planes of his friend's chest only absently noting, though lean and wiry, Yusuke body held an undoubtedly raw masculine power and grace.

Years of looking after his friends had left Yusuke with an unconsciously commanding presence, as if in any given situation, he automatically took charge.

Kurama allowed his smile to show when he reached Yusuke. "You need these," he said simply gesturing to the water and sunscreen.

"Not as much as you…" Yusuke argued back. He took the proffered water. With a quick twist of his wrist, he had the cap off. Tilting the bottle up, and his head back, he eagerly swallowed the refreshing liquid. Not swallowing fast enough most of it backed up and flowed over his chest.

He didn't care.

Kurama joined him resting against the wall. Likewise, drinking in similar manner. They sighed, noisily blowing out their breath before drinking again.

Shiori smiled into her tea as her female neighbors stood at the patio doors, their noses pressed against the glass. When she and her son first moved in, these same women had treated her as if she was some kind of gold digger. Now look at them, fanning themselves even though the air conditioner was on.

It was amazing, she thought with some of her son's dry humor, how many 'good friends' I have every time Shuichi goes out to garden.

A low breathy moan came from one of the women as water poured down the two boys chests. Thighs were squeezed together. They swallowed hard, tiny whining sounds coming from their throats.

Lowering his bottle, Kurama caught sight of a bunch of women at the living room door. His lashes lowered to hide his expression. Yusuke, also catching sight of the women, smirked. He nudged the kitsune. "Old ones, young ones, fat ones, and the skinnies," he chanted mockingly. "You go girl…" He took off running in pretend fear.

Kurama quickly caught up with his teasing friend and tacked him, wrestling Yusuke to the ground. They rolled over several times, each strained for dominance before Yusuke, with superior strength gained the upper hand. Triumphantly he straddled the kitsune, anchoring Kurama's hands to the ground. "HA…" He grinned down into the annoyed face.

His body its own weapon, Kurama twisted and flexed. Yusuke found himself pinned to the ground with a smirking kitsune perched on his hips. "HA yourself…" Kurama grinned mischievously, radiating joy and laughter.

Inside, one woman moaned audibly, a spreading dampness in her underwear.

Shiori's lips tightened, her amusement vanishing suddenly. "Ladies, thank you for dropping by. However, I really must take care of some pressing household chores," she stated tersely. Rising to her feet, she gazed at their guilty, sheepish faces. Letting them see what she thought of their behavior. It had been amusing, but it abruptly sickened her, even her part in this.

Resentment in more than one pair of eyes, the women departed grudgingly.

Shiori glanced out the sliding doors. A brief smile crossed her face. A laughing Yusuke and Shuichi were squirting sunscreen at each other. She turned away.

As the days turned into weeks, Yusuke, to his credit, took to the hard work with little complaint. When he worked too long and too hard, Kurama, with his mother's enthusiastic blessing, always offered to let him stay overnight. It was either that or Shiori or her husband would drive him home. Which was, in Yusuke's opinion, extremely embarrassing. Like he needed protection from whatever walked the nights.

More than often than not, he found himself staying over. .

It was usually on the nights when Mrs. Kazuyu prepared his favorite meals. Upon learning what Yusuke enjoyed, the entire family was subjected to meals prepared for him in mind.

Shiori had figuratively taken the boy under her maternal wing.

A couple of rather demanding questions directed at Shuichi in her most inflexible voice had her son caving in immediately. After that, she decided that having another son around the house was a good thing. Mr. Kazuyu knew better than to argue when Shiori got that steely glint in her eyes. Not that he argued hard anyway. He liked Yusuke. Besides, even he could see the effects of Yusuke's presence on their two sons.

Lying on the pull-out sofa in Kurama's room, Yusuke, just before he fell asleep would silently dwell on what a good friend the red-head truly was.

He enjoyed the time spent in the Minamino/Kazuyu household, since not all the time was spent on the garden.

With Kurama going to college in the fall, (the Death Benefit Shiori received for her first husband's death, had been set aside for their son's education) he rode along when they began purchasing supplies for Kurama's new living quarters.

Just after graduation, the Kazuyus, when they found Shuichi had been accepted to a most prestigious college, Mr. and Mrs. Kazuyu had made the eight-hour journey to investigate the campus. They were shown where his classes would be and the dorms where he could live.

One look at the students lounging in the dorm, especially the slow way they eyed Shuichi and Mr. Kazuyu, his eyes bland behind the lens of his glasses, judiciously decided that a house for Shuichi's use would perhaps be more practical. Without consulting his wife, he quickly found a small two-bedroom house in a nice quiet neighborhood.

The price had been reasonable, and in a few years time when Shuichi graduated, it would become a source of additional income for the family.

Humming in accompany to the radio playing in the background, Kurama was carefully plotting the order of the plants. Crouching on the ground, his hair drawn in a loose knot atop his head, with sections falling in his face, Kurama's face was a study in absorption.

The faded green-cropped shirt that had seen better days, revealed his hard muscled abs, while the ripped, tattered shorts revealed the long line of his thighs and calves. He presented an extremely enticing picture of creamy, lush beauty.

Effortlessly blurring the line between male and female; his feminine beauty was the lure; his sensuous maleness was the trap.

The girls peering through the wooden slats of the fence sighed in unison. Several feet away, another crowd of girls were gathered. Their eyes rapturously trained on the other object of their sexual fantasies.

A rather nasty fight had broken out when one of the girls had taken to calling herself Mrs. Urameshi Yusuke.

Browned by the sun, muscles hardened by the hard labor, his body was as undisputedly male as Shuichi was androgynous. There could be no doubt as to his maleness. Muscles moved sleekly under sun-burnish skin, gleaming under the sun.

Coiled, tensed…the way he moved, walked or jumped had many a pair of panties soaking wet. Both he and the red-head were the stars of many lurid daydreams and fantasies. It would have surprised and shocked Yusuke to know that most of the fantasies involved him and Kurama. In bed. Doing the nasty.

Cool ivory against sun-warmed gold.

At times, the girls grew fearful that either of the boys knew they were spying on them, but they couldn't stop. They just…couldn't stop. It was like an addiction. Every day, they wanted more and more. On the weekends, the competition at the fence was fierce. Their moms were home and unfairly pulled rank, elbowing them out of the way to the best spot.

Bitches!

Kurama face was at its coolest, a telling clue to his rising temper. A glance at Yusuke, and the unnatural strength in which the dark-haired youth was attacking the ground, told him the toushin was feeling the same. While not as acute as his own senses, Yusuke was always conscious of eyes watching him.

Casually rising to his feet, his rather loose shorts slipping just below his hipbones, Kurama sauntered to Yusuke.

Touching the sweaty back, he stroked the bunched muscles slowly, feeling Yusuke relaxing under his touch. "I hate them…" Yusuke stated in a quiet angry voice. "Kinda funny, there was a time when I used to pray for the day that a bunch of girls would be ogling me. Hell, I used to do the same when I was in school. And you know what? It's not half as much fun as I thought it would be. I wanna take a bath."

"Shhhh," Kurama whispered soothingly. He leaned reassuringly against his friend, gently running his hand up and down Yusuke's arm to settle the twitchy skin. A nasty smile curved his lips. "Wanna dance…?"

Yusuke looked at him, startled, eyes widening at the vicious light in the bottle-green eyes. "Uhm…not that you're ugly, just the opposite, I mean…you do realize, I'm into girls, right?" he stammered, his eyes falling unconsciously on the tender pink curve of Kurama's mouth. A light pink bloomed on his cheeks.

"Idiot….You're not exactly my type either." Green eyes laughed, he wasn't blind. He saw where Yusuke's eyes dropped. But gracefully he allowed it to roll past him, defusing the moment by ignoring it. "Gardening is all about relaxing…You're not relaxed. C'mon, dance with me…" A sultry, rhythmic song began playing on the radio, the singer growling about his girl and what he wanted to do to her.

Kurama slipped the shovel from Yusuke's nervous grip, then gripping the strong callous hands in his, he backed away. His hips moving suggestively, seductively…effortlessly keeping time with the undertone of drums. Nervously Yusuke followed, eyeing in amazement the way Kurama danced. Though why he should be surprised, considering the way the kitsune fought, it was only natural that Kurama was so…good, he thought wryly. He was all too aware of what word his mind had just substituted.

Sexy.

Closing his mind to further introspection, he let himself go. Dancing away all his self-doubts, pain and anger.

They twisted, slid gracefully against one another and twined around each other's sleek bodies. Years of fighting demons, sparring with each other gave them an excellent spatial awareness of one another.

In battle, the object was to intimidate and destroy the enemy; here, now…Kurama had a much different objective...

He gave the moaning, squealing females beyond the fence a show that would live forever in their wildest fantasies. Every man hereafter would be compared to them. And fail.

It was, perhaps a trick of light, that his eyes held a gold sheen.

"Shiori, Daddddddd," Shuichi wandered into the family room, "Yusuke and Shuichi are dirty dancing in the backyard," he whined.

Several days later, as the thin, fragile wood pieces collapsed…again, Kurama frowned darkly at the ground. "Yusuke, could you come here for a minute?"

Dark eyes looked up. Yusuke was tilling the dirt in this section of the yard. He had about another dozen feet to go. Dropping the rake, he unhurriedly sauntered over to his friend. Subconsciously registering and admiring the play of light on the glistening skin of Kurama's long graceful back.

His eyes followed a bead of sweat as it wound its way down the rich creamy skin, trickling, sliding hesitantly then more rapidly, collecting other fat droplets, swelling before disappearing beneath the waistband of the loose shorts. Confusion reigning, he snapped his eyes up to the back of Kurama's head.

"Whazzup…?"

"I need you to hold these rods steady. I keep trying to wind this wire around them, but unfortunately, I don't possess an extra pair of hands."

"Sure…" Yusuke frowned, his hands moving uncertainly. "Uhm, how am I supposed to hold them if you're in the way?"

"Just stand over me and hold them," Kurama replied with a slight frown of concentration. "Let me know when you're ready."

"You're the boss." With a shrug, Yusuke complied. Spreading his legs wide to accommodate Kurama's crouching body, he shuffled forward until his legs were on either side of the kitsune's shoulders. "Ready."

Working swiftly, Kurama anchored the thin wire in the ground before beginning to wrap it carefully around the poles. Then he stopped, understanding what Yusuke had tried, indirectly, to tell him. "Uhm, I think you need to move back some," he said slowly. He could feel the heat radiating from Yusuke's body.

"Okay, hold on a sec, let me…" Yusuke shuffled backwards a little. "How's that…?"

"Better…" Again moving swiftly, Kurama wiggled slightly and carefully stood up, still winding the wire about the circular trellis. He was in the warm circle of Yusuke's arms. Though no stranger to physical attraction, he dismissed the shiver of awareness he felt and his yokai abrupt interest.

"You finished yet…?" Yusuke said impatiently. He was holding his arms out way to the side to avoid touching Kurama. That time they had danced together had left a memory that he would rather not contemplate for any length of time.

"Just about…" His lashes lowering over his eyes, Kurama spoke sotto-voice to Yusuke. "Are you up to having a little more…fun?"

Unseen, Yusuke's brows rose; his interest caught by the note of playfulness in the kitsune's voice. "Depends on what you have in mind…" he answered cautiously. He was well acquainted with Kurama's idea of 'play'. His red-headed friend had streak of cruelty that occasionally liked to play.

"The girls are watching us again. I've detected a general pattern that might amuse you." Kurama's lips were twisted in a smirk. He had no doubt that Yusuke would NOT be amused by his next words. "You know what they want? They want to see you…and me. Doing naughty things," Kurama whispered wickedly.

Behind the kitsune, Yusuke froze. His mind frantically trying to deny what the ears just heard. Kurama did not, NOT mean what he said. "Urk…" He choked out as warm fingers caressed his hands.

Kurama tossed a mischievous look over his shoulder, at odds with the sensuous and inviting face the women saw.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed at the teasing glint in the green eyes. He was being played with too. "Kurama, somebody's gonna throw you over their knee and spank your ass raw."

"Promises, promises." With a mocking laugh, Kurama tried to wiggle away. His smile vanished when smooth, powerful arms wrapped around his waist. He turned fully to face his dark haired friend, his heart suddenly beating frantically in his chest. "Now, now Yusuke, I was only joking."

"Oh ho, you can dish it out but you can't take it, huh?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed at the challenging words. "Oh, I can take it all right. All night long," he drawled suggestively. "But I'm much better at giving it." At the widening eyes, he couldn't help himself. Playfully, he licked Yusuke's nose. And was immediately released. He quickly escaped.

"Oh, gross!" Hands scrubbed irritably at his wet appendage, Yusuke yelled at chortling friend, "You are such a perv."

"Takes one to know one," Kurama taunted from a safe distance. Snickering, he began running away from the growling Yusuke. "It was a joke," he laughed breathlessly when he was cornered against the fence. He fell to his knees then twisted, falling on his behind. Yusuke became insinuated between his legs, also breathlessly laughing. He could laugh at a good joke, even if he was the butt of it. Wheezing, he rested against Kurama's warm, damp form.

To the people watching through the fence, all they could see was the dark-hair boy between Shuichi's legs. Their imagination ran wild. Several had to go and have a lay down. That and change their underwear.

The two yokai rested, quietly enjoying this moment of quietude. Kurama stirred. "C'mon, we still got more work to do," he murmured. He drew his legs up on either side of Yusuke, and his arms up the muscular back. Refusing to admit just how natural it felt to have his friend in such a position. "We only have about four more weeks to go, before I need to leave for college." Immediately he regretted his words as Yusuke stiffened against him.

College was becoming an increasingly sore subject between them. That Yusuke was happy for him; still, this joint project had drawn them closer in ways he had hardly imagined. He thought he knew Yusuke, but the past several weeks had shown him that he only knew the surface Yusuke, the part that was shown to everyone. Kurama was surprised at how…hurt he felt. Next to Keiko, he thought he was Yusuke's closest friend.

He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, walking a fine line between friendship and attraction. And he didn't want that with Yusuke. To be disappointed. To be wanted only for his appearance. He was sure it would destroy something inside him if it happened between him and Yusuke.

"Yeah, we…uhm better hurry up." With that, Yusuke pushed himself to his feet. Holding out a hand, he helped Kurama up. A subdued silence between them, they quietly went back to their respective tasks.

After dinner, Kurama was unsurprised to see Yusuke getting in the car with his stepfather to go home.

Shiori watched her son with troubled eyes. Whether they realized it or not, the two boys were falling for each other. She had long since accepted her son's lifestyle choice. As long as he found someone to love, and that loved him, was all that mattered.

Sighing, she and young Shuichi cleaned the dinner table.

This story was inspired by lyrics _'I care 4 you' _

by Aaliyah

Mmm yeah…  
Mmm yeah…

Oh yeah oh..

Hey my baby  
Why you lookin' so down?  
Seems like you need a lovin'  
Baby you need a girl like me  
(Don't frown)  
Hey my baby  
Tell me why you cry  
Here take my hand and (yeah)  
Wipe those tears from your eye

Can I talk to you (Can I talk to you)  
Comfort you (Comfort)  
Let you know (Just wanna let you know)  
I care 4 you (oh yeah)

Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
Comfort you (Gotta let you know babay)  
Let you know  
I care 4 you (I care)

Hey sexy baby  
Why'd your girl leave you in pain  
To let a fine man like you go  
She must be insane  
Hey sexy baby  
There's no need to worry  
Oh boy if you call on me  
I'll come, I'll come in a hurry

Can I talk to you (Come on)  
Comfort you (I love you)  
Let you know (oh baby)  
I care 4 you (I love you, yes I do)

Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
Comfort you (Give me the chance)  
Let you know (I wanna let you know)  
I care 4 you (Gotta let you know, that I love you)

Hold on (Hold on)  
Stay strong (Stay strong)  
Press on (For me baby)  
I care 4 you ( I 4 for you)  
Hold on (Hold on)  
Stay strong (Stay strong)  
Press on (Press on for me)  
I care 4 you (baby)

Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
Comfort you (I wanna hold you tight baby)  
Let you know (I wanna let you know)  
I care 4 you (That I care for you)

Can I talk to you (ohhh)

_**Chapter 1 of 3**_

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Know of a way to improve it?  
****If so, take a few seconds to leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: I care for you  
AUTHOR: Lemonychocolate  
EMAIL: Kurama/Yusuke  
WEB SITE: n/a  
RATING: Mature-Adult  
DISCLAIMER: I make no claim to, nor hold any license to the original characters to this story. These characters are used for the sake and sole purpose of entertainment only. No profit shall be, nor will be gained from the writing found hereafter; nor shall any personal credit be taken as to the character designs, personalities or concepts stemming from the original characters used. All situations in the story below, unless otherwise stated, should not, in any way, have any bearing on the creator's original work.  
FEEDBACK: Yes! Yes and more yeses  
SPOILERS: none that I can think of.  
BETA'D BY: Ashley, Bailey Meeker  
**A/N: The majority of a particular scene was modified heavily to fit the standards of Anyone wanting to read the complete version will have to read it on other sites, such as Beyond Canon or Adultfanfiction. And stress, the Adult Fanfiction site is strictly for ADULTS!**

**Chapter 2**

Two days later, Yusuke glanced over at Kurama. He was carefully setting out a tray of flowers according to the very, very detailed map the kitsune had drawn.

Kurama was leaving nothing to chance.

"Whatcha got there?" he said with a nod of his head at the pot the red-head was lugging to the fragrant black earth.

"These, my friend, are my prize possessions," Kurama said gloatingly. He fondled the pot with possessive hands. "I've been growing these plants for over three years. And I have succeeded where everyone has failed!" He laughed triumphantly, his eyes glowing with victorious joy.

"They're phylsi plants," he explained. Carefully rocking the plant to loosen it, he continued, "I saved up a lot of money to buy four of them a couple of years ago. They can only survive in pairs, you know. And that's only for the first couple of years. You see how this one is much lighter than the other?" he said, tapping one of the plants.

Yusuke nodded uncertainly. Not that he could see much of a difference in their colors. "The problem is both plants produce an opposite enzyme the other needs, so they are mutually dependent on each other," Kurama continued.

With infinite patience, he gently began working the two plants apart. "The problem lies in the fact that once both plants are equally balanced, only the strongest will survive. If you leave the two plants together, eventually you'll only have one plant. The stronger plant will totally overwhelm the weaker plant and consume it."

Yusuke frowned, the words teasing at a memory in his mind. "But what if they're both equally strong?" he asked slowly. There was a hint of stress in his voice. Keiko's tearful face filling his mind.

'_I'm losing myself in you! Some days I don't know where I start and you begin!'_

Kurama didn't notice as he finally separated the two. "These are natural human plants untainted by me. This one had already started trying to overwhelm this little one," he said affectionately of the parasitic plant.

'_I'm losing myself in you!'_

"It doesn't matter how strong of a line of plant it comes from, it's part of its nature to dominate the other plant. Unless of course, it's been infused with spirit energy then it grows companionably with its partner." He shrugged carelessly. "You know that huge plant sitting in the corner of my room? That's the one I infused with some of my spirit energy. The two grow quite nicely together now," he added complacently.

'_I'm losing myself…'_

Despite his absorption, Kurama became aware of the strained silence behind him. "Yusuke…?" he said, looking around. "Are you okay?"

The young toushin looked up, trying to smile. "Yeah, I was…just…uhm, thinking."

"And got lost?" Kurama joked. His green eyes searched the opaque brown ones of his friend, trying to see past the barrier Yusuke suddenly erected between them.

Yusuke forced more life into his smile. "Yeah, something like that." He turned away, all too conscious of Kurama's probing eyes.

'_Some days I don't know where I start and you begin!'_

His head down, he concentrated on carefully placing the flower in the hole on the ground.

"_I'm losing myself in you! Some days I don't know where I start and you begin!" Keiko had shouted at him when he tried to reason with her. Then she started crying. Not the sweet, pretty tears in the movies, but the great, gulping tearing out your heart crying. _

"_I love you," he had said helplessly. He hadn't changed…other than finding out he was a hanyou. She hadn't cared then, so where was the problem? _

_How could he make her happy? He said that out loud to her, begging for an explanation, pleading for her to explain things to him like she always did when he was too stupid to understand._

_That look of pity and despair in her eyes still haunted him. "You can't." _

Yusuke took a deep breath, waiting for the remember agony to double him over. But it never came, other than a brief mental wince. He frowned then frantically began trying to recall the last time he thought of Keiko. Has it really been almost two months since we broke up? he thought in disbelief.

Stunned, he looked around. For the first time seeing the enormous amount of work both he and Kurama had put into the backyard. "Whoa…" he said faintly.

Kurama looked up. "Yusuke…?" He looked around, wondering at the dazed expression on his friend's face.

Yusuke laughed. "You know, I feel like I just woke up out of a nightmare," he said quietly, his voice almost conversationally. "I just looked around, and saw all the work we've been doing and it occurred to me that it's been almost two months since Keiko and I broke up."

"Ah…?"

Smiling brown eyes looked at him. "I always said you were a sneaky bastard," Yusuke said admiringly. "Thanks for being there for me."

Kurama's slow smile started in his eyes and spread to his lips. "Any time." He ducked his head and returned to his planting, his heart feeling unexpectedly lighter.

They worked late, trying to get as much planting done before Shiori called them in for dinner. They were both very conscious of the advancing time.

The senior Kazuyu were getting married in one week, go on their second honeymoon while Kurama looked after Shuichi (to the teen's eternal disgust). When they returned, Kurama would leave; starting a new chapter of his life in college.

Later that night, they were lying in Kurama's bed, discussing the garden. Shiori had left the planning of the backyard to them and they were fine-tuning the details.

The men were privately of the opinion that the less stress she had, the safer their lives would be.

Yusuke occupied the outside of the bed, with Kurama on the inside. One arm folded under his head, the other resting on his bare stomach, he was the picture of indolent ease. Both of them wore only pajama bottoms, it being an unusually warm night for much else.

Kurama, having rolled over and propped himself on his elbows, the better to talk, had an abstract look on his face. "But if we move the arch over about five feet, I think it would better create a nice shady area that mother can sit under to accept congratulations. Don't you think?" He had a slight frown on his face, his eyes cast down as he tried to visualize the effect he wanted to create.

Feeling mellow, Yusuke lazily shifted his head on the pillows to look at the red-head. His brows pulled down. It had long become a habit for him that when he talked to people, he liked to see their eyes. Loftily claiming that he always knew when they were lying to him.

Kurama's hair was practically covering his friend's face. He couldn't see his eyes.

In hindsight, Yusuke wryly admitted to himself, what he did probably instigated what happened next.

Without a thought to just how… dumb it was to put his hand on Kurama, he threaded his fingers through the red hair, intending to move it behind the shell-like ear. He just wanted to see Kurama's eyes as they talked.

In the split second it took him to realize how weird he was acting, Kurama froze.

Something invisible crept into the room. Something heavy, large and strange. It seemed to simultaneously suck the air from the room and fill the air with some impossibly, intoxicating scent.

He was hot. Scorchingly hot. His skin tight and sensitive to even the faintest puffs of air. And just below skin level, he could feel his blood pumping faster, surging excitedly as if readying him for some confrontation.

He took a deep breath of the suddenly thick, humid air.

Confused, all he could do was stare as a pair of emerald pools slowly raised to meet startled gaze.

Kurama's lips were parted as if to speak, a light pink flowing across his cheeks. Drawn by some unknown force, Yusuke's fascinated eyes dropped to the parted pink lips. At the electric shock of pleasure that went through him, his hand tightened reflexively in the ruby locks. Buried in the silken tresses, his fingers tingled.

Flexing his fingers brought the creamy, gold face a tiny bit closer.

His other hand coming up, mesmerized, he lightly traced the curve of the well-formed mouth, feeling a shocking heat build, steadily growing higher, wilder, deep in his soul until he thought he would burst. Trailing a finger up, he stroked closed a blue-vein eyelid as the other became opaque.

Still not understanding, he watched as Kurama's face tightened, becoming all angles and sharpness, almost cruel.

Who moved first, he couldn't be sure. But it was with wide, dazed eyes that he watched as near jade eyes grew larger in his vision.

He closed his eyes.

Lips brushed his, teasingly soft. Tentative, as if seeking permission. His gasped, his eyes flying open. He met Kurama's intent gaze, fitful shudders visibly shaking him. Then all hesitation was lost. His parted lips were ruthlessly seized, invaded and devoured. He moaned, arching slightly upwards in helpless dismay, his hand clenching, pulling Kurama tighter against him.

A warm, liquid tongue slid inside, with sensuous ease, hot, erotic and subtly spiced with a challenge he could not resist. Their tongues dueled, each trying to establish dominance. Easily the kitsune won the small skirmish and proceeded to demonstrate one of his tamer, oral talents.

Yusuke moaned the kitsune's name, his eyes fluttering closed. He squirmed, wiggling to get closer.

Fleetingly, the thought wander through his mind: when did Kurama suddenly become the focus of his libido. Then Kurama did something thoroughly nasty with his tongue and he really didn't care anymore.

Without conscious volition, his hands were suddenly busy.

They knew precisely what to do with themselves.

One tightened in the loose red locks, deepening the erotic possession; the other slid down, caressing the silky smooth back arched over him. With a whimpering moan, he tugged, pulling Kurama against him. A low sound of pleasure came from him as their chests rubbed delightfully against one another.

Hard body and sinfully delightful soft lips were a package that was ultimately blowing his mind. The conflicting textures were rapidly scrambling whatever brain cells he had left.

Lips moved down his cheek, a graduating, sensuous pressure that had him squirming and gasping. He moaned, unconsciously offering his neck.

Which Kurama took with a purling sound of greed.

Inching closer, he threw a leg over Yusuke's squirming body as he stroked his hand down the heaving, suddenly damp flanks. What magic infused the air he did not want to speculate to closely for fear of this moment would end before it started.

Laving at the rapidly beating pulse, he laid tender nips up the corded throat until he reached the hungry, desperate mouth. There he paused, sampling the sweet confection within before leisurely settling down to a long repast. Drawing his hand up, he scraped his nails deliberately across a pebbled nipple. The reaction was immediate.

Yusuke bucked, moaning into Kurama's mouth. He could feel the kitsune smiling against his lips. For a brief moment, he thought to be angry but the kisses…oh, those deep possessive kisses convinced him otherwise. For long, endless moments, his body danced to the kitsune's whim. Long nimble fingers plucked, pinched and soothed his aching nibs before unhurriedly beginning the game again.

He cried out, his voice a breaking sound in the room. His eyes shot open. The stark, heavy-lidded stare held him as a warm hand delved into his pajamas. His hips bucked upwards, unconsciously thrusting more of himself into the snug palm that stroked his length. His mouth opened, a strangled sound coming from his lips. His hand shooting down, he grabbed Kurama's wrist.

"You…oh, god…"

"I'm flattered…" Kurama replied throatily. With hungry eyes, he watched the play of passion on Yusuke's face. Shock and sensuality equally overwhelming to the toushin's senses. He decided that he loved that particular look on Yusuke's face. His hand moved intimately between the parted thighs, surrounding the silk encased warm flesh. His actions drew again a strangled tight curse from the dark-haired boy, a helpless movement of the golden body.

Yusuke collapsed against Kurama, his face buried in a warm sweaty shoulder. His body quivering, still spurting as the aftereffect of his orgasm rolled over his mind.

"Oooh…' he sighed, writhing against Kurama. Mewling softly, he arched as long fingers dipped and caressed his rippling inner walls before slowly withdrawing, leaving a ghostly pleasant ache as a reminder.

Kurama rolled them onto their sides, his arms wrapped around Yusuke. His eyes were heavy-lidded in the afterglow. "We probably shouldn't have done this…" he husked out.

A dark, tousled head nuzzled into his chest, kissed his neck.

Yusuke was tired and sated after the best sex of his life. Life was good. "Mmmm…"

Affectionately, Kurama stroked his hand across Yusuke's rump, pausing to gently fondle the sensitive opening. His actions drawing a questioning whine from the sleepy boy.

"Stay here…" Kurama said. Unnecessarily, he imagined, since he didn't think anything would move Yusuke.

Staggering off the bed, he paused to strip off his ruined pajamas. Naked, he crossed to the bathroom. Running water in the sink, he cleaned himself off before rinsing the cloth and squeezing out the excess water, to clean Yusuke. Coming back, he was amused to see Yusuke's eyes open and watching him.

"Like what you see…?" Slowly he lost his teasing smile at the uncertain, almost horrified look in Yusuke's eyes. For a half second he paused. Then his face carefully blank, he continued to the bed.

Yusuke blinked uncertainly, carefully sitting up. He didn't know where to look and flinched when the bed moved. He was stiff, nearly holding his breath as Kurama came closer. His hands tightened into balls, wisps of trace of spirit energy surrounding his closed fists.

Kurama paused, his face suddenly unreadable. He backed off the bed, and got to his feet. "Why don't you go take a shower? I think I rather sleep outside tonight." He turned and walked to his closet. Reaching in, he withdrew a pair of pajamas from the built-in dresser. Then reaching up, he took down a light blanket. Without looking at Yusuke he quietly exited the room.

All the while Yusuke never took his eyes off Kurama. I hurt him, he thought slowly. He looked down at his hands, shocked to see them clenched as if ready for a fight.

Ready to fight…Kurama.

Moving like an old man, he climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom. He refused to look in the mirror. He wasn't quite ready to face the guilt and shame of how he acted.

Far too soon, his shower was done. Stepping out, he dried himself. Hesitantly he raised his head and looked at his mirrored self. Disgust, guilt and shame were written all over his face.

"You…jerk!" he growled, suddenly angry with himself. "Kurama should have beaten your dumb ass bloody! You LET him do all those things to you, then act like you didn't play any part in what happened. There are names for people like you…Dumb. Dumb. And DUMBER. Asshole." Was his final, scathing condemnation of his mirrored self.

Wearing only a towel, he entered the room. Going to Kurama's closet he hesitated before selecting a pair of pajamas. Oooh, silk, he mused excitedly. He stroked his hand down the sides, delighting at how the material felt under his palms.

But it was only a delaying tactic.

Pausing at the sliding glass door, he took a deep breath. Moving quickly before he lost his nerve he hesitantly made his way to the hammock. He could feel eyes watching him. By the glow of the moon, he saw a shimmer of green.

"Would it help if I said I was a dumb, fuckup that don't deserve to have you as a friend and if you come back inside, I'll be very good and try to be as good of a friend as you've been to me all these years?" Yusuke said in a breathless rush. "Cause if you don't say you forgive me, then I'm gonna stay out here all night and bug the living shit outta ya until you do. And you know I can do it."

"You looked at me liked I had raped you," Kurama said quietly. He was lying on his back, an arm thrown over his head. He shook his head, his eyes never leaving Yusuke's face. "In all my years, as Yoko Kurama, that was one atrocity I utterly refused to commit. Any man in my group that did so was swiftly executed. I may have been a thief, but I refused to be a beast."

Yusuke stood there trembling. Oh, this was bad. Very, very bad, he thought worriedly.

"Go back inside, Yusuke, we'll talk in the morning." Kurama closed his eyes, signaling the end of the conversation.

"But Kurama…"

"Please Yusuke, if you ever cared about me as a friend, go back inside." There was an undertone of desperation, of a man hurting deeply.

His head hanging low, tears smarting in his eyes, Yusuke finally turned. "I'm…sorry."

"I know."

The next morning, Shiori looked worriedly between the two boys. Shuichi's face held the quiet, composed face that kept people out; while Yusuke looked like he had cried himself to sleep. Breakfast was a strained affair as the others sensed something amiss between the two friends.

Everyone was aware of the way Yusuke kept darting pleading looks at Shuichi. Except for Shuichi. Or if he did, he was doing an effective job of ignoring Yusuke.

Shiori's heart hurt at the defeated look on the dark-haired boy's face. Something happened last night, of that she was sure. She had been awoken last night by strange sounds. Coming downstairs to investigate and hearing the soft, urgent cries coming from Shuichi's room, she hurried back upstairs, blushing hotly.

Shhing her husband when he questioned her about why she was up.

But what could have happened to ultimately change matters since last night?

Her son helped her clean the table instead of going outside with Yusuke. Little Shuichi was glad to be give the opportunity to escape washing up. Shiori, watching her son ground her teeth against stubborn males.

"Please don't interfere, mother," Shuichi said quietly. He was running a plate under the water and scrubbing at it industriously.

"Excuse me….? Interfere in what?" she asked looking innocently at him as she dried the dishes.

He looked at her, a glint of sad amusement in his eyes. "Now I know where I got the annoying habit of playing games." He sobered, his eyes holding a distant look. "Yusuke and I…have trust issues to work out. I thought…we could build something from our relationship or at least remain friends…I was wrong." His voice was flat, discouraging comment from his mother.

Shiori looked down. Her face tightened, uncertainty flickering in her eyes. "There was a girl I knew, when I was about your age. We were so much alike that people used to call us twins. She was my best friend. I always knew I could count on her. No matter what happened, she always was there for me." Kurama looked at his mother, interested in this glimpse of her past. "And I always swore that I would be there for her. Nothing would ever part us."

She looked at him and touched her lips. "Until she kissed me."

Kurama's mouth parted at the distant look on his mother's face. "I slapped her so hard she fell over her bicycle. I wanted to kill her. How dare she? How dare she presume to touch me like that? I screamed at her. Screamed horrible, nasty things at her. Then I ran away. I refused to talk to her. I would not have anything more to do with her. She pleaded, crying about how much she loved me, but also begging for my forgiveness. And still I spurned her. Then I met your father and I fell in love with him."

Watching him, she continued evenly. "Whether her feelings for me were temporary or lasting, still I finally knew that love was still love no matter the gender."

Turning she made to leave the room. "Wait…" he called. There was a frown on his face. "What happened to her? Did you two ever make up?"

Shiori stilled. Her voice held a strange note that made Kurama's frown deepened. "I was on my way to apologize to her. While I couldn't return her feelings, at least we could still be friends. I came upon some men pulling a body out of the river. It was LeLee. There was a note on the bridge asking me to forgive her."

She looked over her shoulder at her son. Her face was calm despite the tracks of tears running down her face. "Just when you think you have all the time in the world, fate steps in and cuts your time in half."

Kurama didn't notice her leaving. He was gazing at the soapy water, deep in thought. The way Yusuke had looked at him last night still had the power to make him flinch. The question was, was he willing to try to work things out or was he willing to let a friendship die because of his hurt feelings?

Throwing the cloth into the soapy water, he decisively strode out the room. Heading for the living room, he stepped into the back yard. If he tried hard enough, and with Yusuke willingness, they could repair their friendship.

He saw the dark-haired boy slowly planting flowers. Misery was expressed in every sinew of Yusuke's body. "Hey…" He winced internally at the wary hope when Yusuke looked around and saw him. "Need some help?"

A tentative smile lit the warm brown eyes. "You offering…?"

Carefully, they navigated their way through the landmines separating them. "If you're accepting."

A slow wide smile curved Yusuke's lips. "Always…"

Shiori stood gazing happily at the two boys. Her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He watched the two young men, the tentative smiles they gave each other something new. "I saw you talking to Shuichi. What did you say to him?" he asked interestedly.

"I told him about LeLee," she replied. He looked at her in confusion.

"You told him about your dog drowning in the river?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Look, I was sad when she died, okay?"

Chapter

A week later, the wedding went off without a hitch.

The yard was a glorious masterpiece of landscaping. Kurama used a bit of his spirit energy to forcefully make the flowers and other plants grow.

More than one person forgot about the bride and stared opened mouth at the lush, colorful greenery that acted as a backdrop to the entire event. The Kazuyu's decided to have a modified American wedding. It was quicker and simpler than a traditional Shinto wedding.

The party was a joyous occasion. Laughter, glad tears and gaiety abounded. Everyone was invited. Even Keiko showed up, alone and somewhat ill at ease, until Yusuke, with a familiar cocky smirk asked her to dance.

Kurama sipped at his punch, his eyes glossing over the dark-haired couple with a half-smile. He ignored the exasperated looks his mother was shooting him. While he and Yusuke weren't quite…there yet, they were making progress in repairing their ruptured friendship. He had decided that given a choice being friends or being lovers with someone _without_ the friendship, he would gladly choose to remain friends.

He sauntered over to the dancing couple. "May I have this dance?" he said with an elaborate bow.

Yusuke grinned cheekily, his eyes dancing. "Sure…" he released Keiko and stepped into Kurama's arms to the laughter of the party-goers.

"You idiot..." Keiko cried laughingly. She slugged him in the arm, forcing him to release a smiling Kurama. "C'mon, Ku-Shuichi," she stumbled over his human name as she dragged him away.

Kuwabara strolled over to Yusuke, his blue eyes gleaming impishly. "So…did you two kiss and make up?"

Startled at the question, Yusuke shrugged. "Well, today's the first time I've seen her since we broke up…"

"No, not Keiko, I mean Kurama…" Kuwabara said impatiently. His eyes were glowing with suppressed mirth. Hiei stepped unnoticed to his side, feigning disinterest in Yusuke's reply.

Both of them were not disappointed at the tide of red that colored their friend's face. He goggled at them. "How…did you…?" His mouth snapped shut at his betraying words. But it was too late.

"Pay up…" Kuwabara turned to Hiei, his hand outstretched. "I won the bet."

"You bet on me and Kurama hooking up? It was just one time!" Yusuke said in a scandalized whisper.

Hiei froze in the act of handling over a bone knife. He blinked, staring up at Kuwabara. They turned to look at their red-faced friend. "No…but your version of events sound more interesting," Hiei said slowly. He had a stunned look on his face.

"We just bet on whether you would turn red or faint," Kuwabara added, his eyes a little wild.

There was muffled thump. Hiei peered down at Yusuke. "Do I win now?"

While the older Kazuyu enjoyed their honeymoon, Yusuke was a frequent visitor to the house.

He found a job since he wasn't planning on going back to school. After work he headed over to the Kazuyu's house and played video games with Kurama and Shuichi. And if young Shuichi chose to spend an afternoon elsewhere, he and Kurama hung out in the backyard.

Laying on the grass, or simply sitting, and unknown to each other, they individually made silent vows not to touch. But it was hard. One of the hardest things either tried to do. They were used to touching. A casual hand here, an affectionate hug there, a little rough-horsing…it was a large part of their lives. And for it to abruptly cease…though they hid it from each other, each felt unsettled. Like a crucial element was missing.

If Shuichi was around, it was easier; however when it was just them, the longing—the desire to touch…it wasn't easy to endure sometimes becoming downright unbearable.

When it got to that state, Yusuke made an excuse to leave. Returning to his place, and in the safety and privacy of his bedroom, he was free to touch all the places he wanted Kurama to touch. Yet somehow, no matter the sweet relief that followed, he was left feeling…unsatisfied. Guilty and ashamed. Like he was doing something he shouldn't, like he was taking something away from somebody.

Always his mind would return to Kurama.

As for Kurama, though he felt guilty about shirking his responsibilities, he would silently steal away from the house and make his way to a familiar nightclub. And there he would find anonymous relief to the strumming ache that Yusuke's abrupt absence caused.

Yet it was never enough. Never satisfying. Usually he was left aching even more after these encounters.

He wanted…he needed more.

Shiori gazed at the two boys, not for one minute fooled by their happy smiles. Shuichi was leaving early tomorrow for college. Everyone had gathered to say their goodbyes and wish him well.

She smiled sadly. It was ironic that Yusuke's goodbye wishes were totally sincere. He did wish her son well; he did want Shuichi to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

She wanted to shake both boys and bang their heads together.

Men.

Three weeks after settling in his new home, Kurama strolled through the college town. More than one person tried to catch his eye, but the kitsune honestly didn't see them. All he could see was a pair of lively dancing brown eyes.

He wanted Yusuke…urgently. He needed Yusuke…desperately.

His eyes lit up. Maybe…he should call him? he thought tentatively. Just to say…Hi, how you're doing? Growing more enthused by the minute, he whirled around and rushed home.

Racing down the sidewalk, he pulled up short at the figure laying on the porch.

Frowning in confusion, he cautiously approached, his mouth dropping open at who it was.

"Yusuke…what are you doing here?" he said gently, settling beside the awaking figure. He helped his dark-haired friend to a sitting position and allowed Yusuke to rest against him.

"Hmmm, wanted to see you…" was spoken indistinctly. Half awake, Yusuke buried his face in Kurama's neck. Thinking he was dreaming, he buried his hands in the familiar red hair of his own private fantasy. A dream that had been haunting him for a month.

"Mmmmm, you always smell so good," he muttered drowsily. "Love how you smell, especially after we make love." Licking at the exposed neck, he made a happy, purling sound of pleasure.

His words sent a shockwave through Kurama. Urgency riding him, he surged to his feet, drawing Yusuke along with him. Grabbing at the bag Yusuke brought with him, he fumbled for the key to the door. His movements losing all coordination as Yusuke was singled-mindedly kissing every inch of skin and mewling with delight.

A rather vicious curse dropped from his lips.

Finally he got them inside. He was hard, achingly hard. He wanted nothing more than to lay Yusuke on the floor and pleasure each other until they screamed each others name.

But first, he wanted Yusuke completely and totally lucid.

Pulling away, he made soothing sounds at the distress Yusuke exhibited. He corralled the wandering hands, determined to keep his body away firmly away from the toushin.

Gradually he could see the haziness clearing from Yusuke's eyes. Embarrassment now taking its place.

"Oh, fuck…" Yusuke muttered, his face turning a bright red. He tried to turn away, unable to face the object of his most enduring fantasy. But Kurama refused to let go of his hands.

"Not yet, but give me time," Kurama retorted with a wicked smile. His smile faded. "Yusuke…I think we need to talk."

"No, we don't," came the swift reply. Dark eyes looked everywhere but the kitsune standing before him. "Look, we've dose-doed to this tune already so excuse me if I'm not interested in hearing it again." He took a much needed breath, again tugging at his hands. "I…wanted…to…I just came…uhm, to see how umpf…"

Warm lips covered stuttering mouth. Not fair, his mind screamed but his body strenuously disagreed. He shivered, clutching tightly to Kurama's shoulders. His neck arched, tilting to supply more access as sensuous lips made their way slowly down his neck. "If you plan on stopping, I swear I kill you," he threatened. His threat losing some of its effectiveness at the embarrassing squeak he gave when Kurama bit his ear.

When Kurama raised his head, large golden eyes peered down at the flushed dark-eyed man in his arms. He looked every inch his kitsune self. Hard and ruthless; his face tightened into cruel lines, his mouth a thin blade. Yusuke shivered, his breath catching in his throat. His eyes fixed on that pale, ivory face, he half-way expected to see a pair of velvet ears flickering atop Kurama's head and a tail beating the air.

"If we start this, you will NOT be leaving my bed," he warned Yusuke levelly. There was no inflection in his voice, just a flat statement of fact. "This is your last chance."

Yusuke dropped his eyes. He chewed at his lips. "Are you offering me forever…?"

"I'm offering you today, tomorrow, next week…for however long we both chose to stay with each other. I'm not psychic, I can't offer you forever; but what I can offer you, is that we will always be friends."

Scowling Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Kurama. "Friends and lovers?" Uncertainty was in his dark eyes.

"Friends, lovers, and everything in between." He was assured.

"It's a deal…"

Laughing he was dragged to the bedroom. His laughter slowed at the intent look on Kurama's face, and he grew nervous. "Uhm, just so you remember, still a virgin here and I don't bottom." Defiantly he lifted his chin.

"Okay, you won't be on the bottom," Kurama agreed readily. Yusuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but the warm lips attacking his neck did a fair amount of distracting him.

And, Kurama, true to his word and many squirming…moaning hours later, when he eased his swollen length into his lover, Yusuke was eagerly kneeling astride his hips and he was on the bottom.

The phone rang. Kurama stirred, blinking blearily at the instrument. Groaning, he shifted, grabbing it off the nightstand. "Mmmm, hello…?" he sleepily mumbled and yawned hugely. His body was deliciously achy. He felt the pull of overused muscles in his back and legs.

"Shuichi…I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Mmmmm, kinda," he said stretching and yawning. He gently patted the dark head resting on his chest. Yusuke stirred, slowly coming to consciousness.

"I just wanted to let you know that Yusuke is coming up to visit. I don't know whether he has a place to stay for the night, but I think you should offer him the spare bedroom. No, don't argue with me. I'm putting my foot down. You two will make up. I know you don't want me to interfere but…" her voice was a teeny sound as slumberous dark eyes were raised to his. He couldn't resist stealing a kiss from the moist, swollen lips.

Yusuke blindly fumbled for the telephone in Kurama's hand as soon as his lips were released. "I arrived. Shuichi is treating me just fine. We're okay. And I'm moving in with him. Bye bye." He fumbled the phone back on the hook, his mouth seeking his lover's.

Long slow kisses were exchanged. Kurama filled his hand with warm, hard flesh and squeezed gently. He was thoroughly enjoying the moans from Yusuke's lips. "You just hung up on my mother," he husked out. He rolled them over. Parting the strong corded thighs, he settled between them, leisurely sampling the delights to be found in his lover's mouth.

"Mmmm," Yusuke sighed, arching hungrily against Kurama's firm body. How could he have stayed away from this? "Whose idea do you think it was to keep us separated for so long? And then for me to come here…? Your mom's smart…" He cried out, his head falling back on the pillows at the grinding motion of Kurama's hips.

"Like a fox…"

His hands tangling in silken black locks, Kurama drew Yusuke to his waiting lips.

_**Chapter 2 of 3**_

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Know of a way to improve it?  
If so, take a few seconds to leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Epilogue

TITLE: I care for you  
AUTHOR: Lemonychocolate  
EMAIL: Kurama/Yusuke  
WEB SITE: n/a  
RATING: Mature-Adult  
DISCLAIMER: I make no claim to, nor hold any license to the original characters to this story. These characters are used for the sake and sole purpose of entertainment only. No profit shall be, nor will be gained from the writing found hereafter; nor shall any personal credit be taken as to the character designs, personalities or concepts stemming from the original characters used. All situations in the story below, unless otherwise stated, should not, in any way, have any bearing on the creator's original work.  
FEEDBACK: Yes! Yes and more yeses!  
SPOILERS: none that I can think of.  
BETA'D BY: Ashley, Bailey Meeker

Epilogue….

70 years later a broad-shouldered toushin, black hair framing his face in wild disarray, stood motionless looking out over the distance. Blue tattoos, swirling about his body, added even more paganism to his entire stolid body.

His face, though young held a look of cold feral cunning, a shrewd intelligence at odds with his primitive appearance. He exuded an air of power, ruthlessly contained.

Then he winced. Behind him, a pair of voices wrangled, jarring his already tense nerves.

"Will you two shut up! Jesus Christ, you argue worse than two married couples," Yusuke shouted at Hiei and Kuwabara. "Give me a friggin' break, for gods' sake."

The red-headed human glared balefully at the fire demon. No longer could he call Hiei runty, or shorty. Though still shorter than the human, Hiei had long since left his secondary growth 20 years ago.

Taller now, his body still as white and slim as it was 75 years ago. Still arrogant and opinionated, the only thing that had changed was his treatment of Kuwabara. It was marginally better. The two still argue, now even more frequently since the gentle ice maiden had passed from the land of living 10 years ago in a freak accident. At a time when the two should have drawn together in shared grief, they fought even more.

Yusuke decided he was going to lock them in a room somewhere until they resolved their problem the old-fashioned way. Sex was a good motivator, he smirked.

With a soft chime the portal opened. Ducking through, a silver-haired kitsune returned to the Makai. "Miss me…?" Kurama chuckled teasingly to his best friend, he endured Yusuke vigorous back slapping.

"Uncle 'Rama…" a miniature toushin, white hair framing his face much like his father's ran to the kitsune. Kurama swung the boy into his arms. "And how's my favorite toushin…?"

A giggle came from Kin. "Guess what…? Mommy says she's gonna be here in a couple of days!" he cried excitedly.

Kurama gave Yusuke a flat look. The older toushin looked sheepish. "Well, what did you expect me to do?" he whispered to the kitsune when Kin was allowed to run ahead. The little boy swung happily from Hiei and Kuwabara's hands, chatting happily a mile a minute about what he and his mother would do.

"Maybe tell the bitch to stay the hell away…?" Kurama suggested with a half-hearted snarl. The only good thing he could say about the female that inveigled her way into Yusuke's bed was that she did love her son.

Though like all cat yokai, she thought the quickest way to power was through the bed. She wanted to become Yusuke's lady and share in his power.

Kurama swiftly put that thought out of her mind. Growing bored of his current lover, he had returned to Yusuke, yanked Jisela from his toushin's bed and kicked her pretty ass all the way back to her father's house. Though, if he had known she was pregnant at the time, he probably would have been a little gentler. Maybe.

Yusuke kissed the snarl away from his lover's mouth.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when you get all jealous and possessive?" he said huskily. A teasing light was in his eyes that even after 70 years, still had the power to move the kitsune.

Reluctantly Kurama smiled, though his eyes held a serious look. "You know, I was thinking…maybe it's about time I made an honest yokai out of you."

Yusuke froze. His eyes rounding in shocked surprise. "After 70 years, you finally want us to become Bond Mates…?" he said, his voice rising in disbelief.

"Yes…?" Kurama hazarded a guess. Yes, he was jealous of the one hold Jisela had on Yusuke, but if he was honest, he missed the permanency they enjoyed when they first became lovers.

Yusuke stepped closer, his eyes searching. "You know toushins when we take a mate, it's forever," he warned Kurama quietly. "We…don't stray from our Bond Mates."

"What a coincidence…neither do kitsune," Kurama replied, his eyes intent on the toushin. "Stray that is. Bond with me…? Preferably before that bitch arrives," he muttered.

Yusuke kissed his soon to be forever mate deeply, possessively. "I do love it when you're jealous."

Four days later, Kurama was sipping wine from his glass when Jisela glanced his way. He was in his rightful place, by Yusuke's side. Overtly casual, he flicked an ear in her direction—the delicate chiming sound capturing her attention just as he wanted. She stared at the silver rings notched in his ear.

His Bonding rings.

Later on, outside and away from the crowd, Yusuke stood casually leaning against the wall. At a sound behind him, he glanced over his shoulder, his face breaking into a warm welcoming smile.

"Well, I guess your plan worked," Jisela laughed quietly. Her tail beat the air idly as she leaned on the railing. She was sleek and lean. She carried herself with all the arrogance of a queen. With black patches of skin dotting her flesh, she had the appearance of a particularly haughty leopard. "It almost backfired on you when I got pregnant."

"But it worked out…" Yusuke replied with a cocky, smart-ass grin. He absolutely refused to feel guilty about anything. Kurama taught him that if you want something, never to be ashamed to go after it. "Beside, Kurama adores Kin. He'll make a good father to our son."

"Still, you took risky chance." Despite what Kurama thought, she and Yusuke could never be more than friends with each other. He was too intractable. Once he got an idea in his head, nothing would shift him. That was not the kind of yokai she wanted. Her ideal male was big and stupid. She had briefly glanced at the human, Kuwabara; however, the visit Hiei paid her late one night quickly changed her mind.

Unlike Yusuke, Hiei had no problem with destroying any would-be competition. She shuddered, touching the tiny scar on her throat.

Then giving Yusuke a cool glance from yellow-green eyes a slow smile formed on her exceptionally beautiful face and she bowed, a master to her pupil. "I am proud of you."

Yusuke flushed. "Well, I didn't do it just for me. Me and Kurama, we ain't getting any younger and Kin needs some stability in his life."

"You took a real chance, trying to manipulate Yoko Kurama like that," she repeated. "There are not many that can actually say they did."

"Well, like I said, we ain't getting any younger," Yusuke said self-depreciatingly. "I thought it was high time we stopped running around like a couple of kids."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Only for about 70 years, give or take a couple of days," he admitted wryly.

They fell silent. "I'm going back inside, maybe I'll find a nice stupid yokai with lots of money that he doesn't know what to do with," Jisela said. She smoothed the panels of her rather revealing dress over her supple body and wiggled indecently, surreptitiously peeking at Yusuke to see if he noticed. He hadn't. Oh, well. "Congratulations…"

"Thanks…" he said absently turning his gaze back to the moon.

Jisela stepped into the corridor, the noise from the ballroom a swell of sound. She paused, long up-tilted eyes glancing to the side. Her furry ears twitched, her mouth curved at the sight of a silver-haired kitsune leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

He mockingly toasted her. They shared equally poisonous smiles. There was no love lost between them. And there was no doubt he heard everything.

Her ears twitched, flickering back and forth as her hindbrain and forebrain shared information; carefully weighing all the evidence unconsciously absorbed. Then she bowed, holding her pose, showing her respect.

A student to a master.

Kurama inclined his head, his golden eyes glinting in the shadows.

_**End**_

**If you enjoyed this story or simply wish to leave constructive comments,  
please either leave a review or I can be contacted via email!**


End file.
